


Chronicles of the Pridelands Act I

by IllogicalInsanity



Series: Chronicles of the Pridelands [1]
Category: The Lion King (1994), The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalInsanity/pseuds/IllogicalInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zira is dead and peace has finally come to the Pride Lands. Kiara and Kovu are very much so enjoying their newfound ability to be together openly, but is the peace going to last? This story is going to be based off of their children and the troubles they will have to face. This is part I of III.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 9 months later...

**Author's note: This my friends is an experiment for me. In the past I have tried writing and haven't succeeded at all. I very much enjoy it, but I often lack the patience for intensive editing and lack the time to write often. If this goes somewhere great if it doesn't then I am fine with that as well. By the time you read this I will have a second chapter ready to post and I plan to post on a weekly basis.**

**Now like many writers, I originally posted this on FFN, but I am probably going to move my primary updates here. Currently I have 5 chapters written and 4 published on FFN, so expect the next chapters to come here a bit faster then usual.**

**Now I have a slight weakness here. I never saw TLK: 2. I read the wiki and plenty of fanfiction regarding it. There might be a few slight differences, but they are mostly irreverent. The plot will quickly move on from that.**

**My inspiration comes from one writer in particular that I feel should receive recognition for simply superb stories. I have read them and re-read them many times. Without further ado I bid you to go read Kiara32's stories. I would be lying if I didn't say that much inspiration wasn't taken from her fics. Now I must clarify, my plotline is completely different then hers, and to my knowledge no characters share names.**

**Finally, I do not own TLK, that is Disney's. I do however own my plot and my OC's.**

* * *

It had been nine month's since Zira's death, and it had been a busy 9 months for the now united pride. Kiara and Kovu had gotten much closer, and Simba seemed to be accepting the adolescent into the family. Then one day much to everyone's surprise (or lack thereof in some cases) they announced that Kiara was with cub. Naturally there was much rejoicing from the pride. Everyone seemed so happy.

Shortly after that announcement Simba and Nala announced their intentions to surrender the throne to Kovu and Kiara once their cub was born. Vitani had also announced that she was leaving the pride to seek her own destiny a few days later, and although she was missed by some in the pride, they quickly moved on. A new prince held their attention much longer than an outsider lioness leaving, even if she was Kovu's sister.

As Kiara's due date grew closer and closer, she was unwillingly forced to stop running, playing, and hunting, and start sleeping and loafing around more and more. On the bright side she wasn't the only pregnant lioness so she had people to keep her company. There were five other lionesses in the pride that were pregnant around the same time she was: Matka, Samau, Tami, Jima, and Jayda.

There was one lioness in particular Kiara grew very close to, a reddish brown outsider named Matka. Matka was decently similar to Kiara but she had a heavy dose of sarcasm that got her in trouble more often than not. Due to these similarities the two quickly became fast friends. It was not uncommon for them to spend the whole day talking on various subjects from what their cubs would be like, to when the hunting party was going to return with dinner.

These conversations often had a common theme of names or likesuch. One day in particular a specific conversation they had altered the Pridelands history, for better or worse, in a drastic way that nobody, not even Rafiki, could have forseen.

"Kiara, have you thought of any names yet?" Matka asked, as she shifted ever so slightly to relieve the pressure from her cub. This was the fourth time that day she had posed the fatal question to Kiara

"Not yet Matty. Can't you give me five minutes to think?" the Princess replied in a slightly irritated tone. Matka had been asking her that constantly for several days now. The worst part was Matka wasn't the only one. Everybody in the pride wanted to know what the new princes name was going to be.

"Matty? Really Kiara?" She asked feigning indignation at her new nickname, before continuing with, "You will have to make a decision eventually."

"You are starting to sound like my mother," she said, but deep down inside she knew Matka was right. She would have to make a decision eventually, and time was running out. She had already rejected the ideas of several people including Kovu.

"Your mother is right you know. You will have to choose a name sooner or later. It won't be long until he or she is born," the darker lioness said, watching Kiara intently to see if her words had any affect, and they did. The blonde lioness shifted uncomfortably as she thought about those words.

"I know, but can we please move on from the subject for now," Kiara said dodging the question with a sigh as she layed her head down on her paws.

"Fine, but a name is only the first decision that you have to make. Then you and Kovu have to decide who he or she is going to be betrothed to," Matka said, absolutely not dropping the subject.

"I already have an answer to that second question," Kiara said confidently, and she had given quite a bit of thought to her answer, "I want my cub to be betrothed to yours."

That one sentence changed the pridelands forever. Neither of them knew it but that set off a chain reaction of events that nobody ever imagined would occur. The news of the future of the lands spread like wildfire. First the lions knew that the decision of the prince's betrothal had been made, then it made its way to the gophers and the birds. Eventually even the pack animals were talking about it. Unfortunately for the royal family, not all ears listening to the news were friendly.

* * *

**Author's Note: How was my mysterious, slightly creepy ending? Should I continue to use endings like that throught the story? Also, I do know it is a bit short, but it is the intro. The next chapters will be much longer, I promise. Any ways it is fun to be back writing. Please leave me a review. Anything goes, because personally I love reading flames. Also I need names. If you can send me a few ideas for names I would be very grateful. If you leave an entire OC I might even use it.**


	2. The New Princess

**Author’s Note: Well now that we are done with the intro, things are really gonna get going. I appreciate all the people who reviewed, favorite, and/or followed. So far I have really enjoyed writing, so we can keep our fingers crossed it stays that way.**

**Personally I think this chapter is weak at best, and I apologize for it. I am brain dead at the time of editing and I have had a long run of bad luck so far this week. If one of you would like to edit this chapter I might just use it. I promise the next chapter will be much better considering that the main characters will finally be introduced.**

**Also I have no experience with births. I am not a girl as you obviously know and I am not a father. Therefore this scene will be likely inaccurate. Enjoy.**

**Anyhow, I do not own TLK. That is owned by Disney. I do however own this plot and my OC’s Matka, Samau, Tami, Jima, Jayda, Towanbe, Mira, Shida, Hayde, and Badear.**

* * *

 

“Come on Matka, you can do it,” Kiara said, as she held her friends paw. Matka had been in labor for a few hours now, and her cub was about to be born. Although Sarabi had informed her that it was perfectly normal for the delivery to take this long, it didn’t stop Kiara from being worried about her friend.

“He is almost out,” Sarabi finally said as she sat nearby. The rest of the pride was waiting outside for news on the cub’s birth.

“I can’t do it anymore,” Matka said panting heavily. She was covered in sweat and constantly trembling in exhaustion. This was the first time Kiara had watched this happen and she wasn’t looking forward to seeing it several more times.

“Yes you can, you are almost there. One more big push,” Kiara encouraged trying to hide her own nervousness. Her own due date was quickly approaching, and after seeing Matka she was worried about how hard her cub’s birth would be.

Matka ground her teeth and with a sound half grunt, half yelp she gave one last push. There was a silence in the cave for a few seconds and then a cry from the newborn cub. After she heard that Matty literally collapsed backwards from exhaustion.

Kiara and Matka breathed a collective sigh of relief as Sarabi washed the newborn cub. “Can I see him?” Matka asked after she had had a few minutes to recover.

Sarabi wordlessly handed over the cub. He was a light brown with a few golden hairs on the back of his neck. His eyes were a calm dark blue and his calm face seemed to match them.

“He is beautiful Matty,” Kiara said nuzzling her friend. He didn’t seem to be all that energetic as his mother held him for the first time.

“Yes he is. He looks a lot like his father to,” she said cradling the newborn and smiling at him. He gave a soft yawn and closed his eyes.

“What are you going to name him?” the young princess asked, very much enjoying her ability to shoot back the hated question.

“Towanbe, after his father,” she said rocking the cub slightly as he fell asleep.

“That’s a great name,” Kiara said jealous of her ability to just come up with a name out of nowhere. She still had no idea what she was going to call her cub when he was born.

“I wish he could have known his father,” She said with a slight tear in her eye. It was no secret that her former mate had been killed, but she had never revealed the cause of his death and nobody could bring themselves to ask her.

“I know you do, but at least he will have plenty of playmates,” Kiara said referring to the other pregnant lionesses soon to be children. There were five in total, including Kiara’s.

“That is always something to be thankful for I guess,” the lioness said curling up around Towanbe and laying her head down to go to sleep.

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks several other lionesses gave birth. First Jayda, who gave birth to a midnight black cub named Shida. She was closely followed by Tami who had a brown cub named Hayde. Next was Jima who had a blonde cub named Badear. So in short order the only pregnant lionesses left in the pride were Kiara and Samau.

Meanwhile Towanbe began to grow up. It was quickly clear that he wasn’t going to be a fighter. It wasn’t due to a lack of potential. He had plenty of muscle. It was more so due to a general unwillingness to fight. This trait first showed itself when Badear tried to wrestle with him one day and Towanbe just looked at him like he was crazy and proceeded to walk away.

Of course his mother was concerned about this trend, because if he was to become king at one point of another he would inevitably be forced to fight for something. She consoled herself by thinking, ‘Perhaps he will only fight when he has to.’

As for Kovu, he spent most of his time listening to Simba teaching him what to do when he became king in the next few weeks. Sometimes it was hard to even associate him with the assassin he once was. He had come a long way from being trapped under Zira’s paw to the soon to be king of the Pride Lands.

* * *

 

“Kovu, come quick! It’s happening,” Matka yelled running up to the young prince. She had arrived while he was walking to borders with Simba.

After briefly glancing at Simba for permission, which was granted with a quick nod, he took off in a dead sprint towards Pride Rock. The adrenaline kept him going for far longer than he would normally be able to run. ‘I am going to be a father,’ he kept thinking the entire way there.

Unfortunately for him, the moment he arrived he was promptly escorted out of the cave by Sarabi and told that he was not permitted to come inside while Kiara gave birth. Instead he was forced to settle for endlessly pacing outside the door, flinching each time he heard her scream.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to the young prince, he heard a cub’s cry from inside the cave.

“It’s a girl,” Sarabi said smiling at the panting Kiara. She then walked to the entrance of the cave and told the eager young prince, “You can come in now Kovu.”

Kovu wasted no time sprinting into the cave to see his new daughter. “What are we going to name her?” He asked Kiara as he nuzzled his daughter. She had blonde fur and emerald green eyes that matched her fathers.

“How about Mira?” Kiara asked, and then proceeded to explain, “It was the only name I could find that I liked.”

“I think it’s a beautiful name,” Kovu exclaimed, happy that he didn’t have to hassle her until they came up with an acceptable name.

“Good,” she said curling up around Mira who was sound asleep.

Kovu smiled and laid down next to her smiling. “We are parents. I never thought this day would come. Honestly I never thought we would ever be able to be together like this.”

“Me neither, I didn’t think my dad would like you nearly as much as he has. I thought even after what happened with Zira he would still run you off,” she said nuzzling him before her gaze returned to Mira. “I wonder what she will be like.”

“Probably a great huntress like her gorgeous mother,” Kovu chuckled looking adoringly as his daughter as well. His entire life he had wondered why parents were so attached to their children and he had just found his answer.

“Hopefully not boneheaded like her father,” Kiara joked.

“Hey! I am not boneheaded,” Kovu responded feigning insult, “I find myself to be quite intelligent.”

“Exactly,” Kiara laughed and a few seconds later Kovu joined her.

“Am I too late?” Matka exclaimed, running into the cave excitedly. She had been on the hunting party when Kiara went into labor and had just returned to pride rock.

“Matty, meet my daughter, Mira,” Kiara said revealing the blonde cub to her friend.

* * *

 

**Well I believe that we should be done with the constant time skips and random POV changes for the time being. There should only one to two chapters of Kiara or Kovu’s POV, then it should all be Mira’s for the rest of the story. Anyways thanks for reading drop a review telling me how bad the births sucked if you want. All reviews are fair and I will answer all of them next chapter.**

 


End file.
